Katopesla
Katopesra (カトペスラ Katopesura) is a character introduced in the saga of the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super. He is a member of the team belonging to Universe 3 of the god of destruction Mosco. He also is a Policeman with a great sense of duty which has the responsibility to enforce justice in the Universe 3. Appearance Katopesra is a modified warrior like his teammates in Universe 3. However, he does not seem to have robotic implants in his body but uses a suit that gives him special powers. Under the suit is an elderly humanoid, has blond hair and skin is blue, also has been seen wearing dark sunglasses. His suit is mostly white with boots and orange gloves, plus blue stripes for the shoulders, arms, back and legs. These blue stripes change color when the suit changes mode, as it is capable of transforming as desired. In a transformation you can see that the stripes turn yellow, purple or red. It also has a helmet protecting its head, the back is covered with a large crystal and the top has a small antenna that protrudes. Finally, in his chest and belt appears the letter that corresponds and represents the way in which his suit is. Personality Katopesra seems to be calculative and fairly strategic, as shown when he, along with Viara, created and executed a somewhat elaborate plan to ambush Jiren. He seems to have a strong sense of justice, similar to the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 as he wanted to fight and defeat Frieza several times, despite how easily Frieza defeated him during their earlier encounter, but he only wanted to fight him in his Whirlwind Speed Mode. This shows that he knew his regular mode was weaker than Frieza. He also seems to be very courageous, as shown when he confronted Frieza when he was rampaging through the arena and shooting ki blasts everywhere, which made Dyspo to lose will to fight. He seems to be merciless and cold at times, as shown when he told Android 17 that there is no mercy in war, who was asking him why he would hit a girl. He appears to be very boastful, energetically explaining what each of his suit's modes can do and believes that he is unbeatable in his "Ultimate" mode. He is shown to get flustered whenever someone interrupts his explanations. Gallery Images Katopesla-unmasked.png|Katopesra's unmasked look KatopeslaManga.jpg|Katopesra in the manga Trivia *Katopesra's name comes from the Italian word pescatora. *He appears to be an homage to the Kamen Rider franchise. In particular, his status as a heroic cyborg and his belt's design seem to be explicit references to the original Kamen Rider, while his ability to change forms is a trait common to the Riders from the franchise's televised run in the Heisei-era (2000-2019). **His design also bears similarities to the heroes of Tatsunoko Productions, his costume resembling Hurricane Polimar in specific. *Katopesra plays a much bigger role in the anime than in the manga. In the anime Katopesra is frequently seen during the Tournament of Power, and ends up as the 62 competitor to get eliminated, getting eliminated by Gamisaras in the second half of the tournament. In the manga he's the fifth competitor eliminated, being eliminated by Vegeta. *In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission, Katopesra's name is erroneously given as Katopesia. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Parody/Homage